That girl's a lifechanger
by Quinnshotshipper
Summary: Story in which Ochako and Izuku slowly learn about love, and what that means for their relationship. Also gonna include some MomoXShouto, just as other characters in the anime. First story in a long long time, don't be too harsh please!
1. Aftermath of Midoriya vs Todoroki

**Hey there! A little information before we start off the story. I'm kind of new to writing as I had to make a huge pause because I had to deal with my school performance as it was kind of bad... Therefore I hope that you can be kind to me since I will try my best to not make mistakes and make it as enjoyable as possible. That being said, have fun!** _Thoughts |_ **"Speech"**

* * *

 **Izuku POV:**

 **"M-Midoriya?"**

 _Who is calling for me? Sounds like a familiar voice, a female voice. Is that Uraraka? The last thing I can remember is that I fought against Todoroki, I probably lost the match now that I think about it, what a shame. All Might will be disappointed, I'm sure about that, but at least I made sure Todoroki is giving his all._

After I opened my eyes I saw big bright eyes infront of me, just centimeters away from my own. Thus Uraraka backed away blushing, realizing how close we were. Obviously I felt myself heating up as well.

 **"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were moving so I wondered if you were conscious."** Ochako said.

 **"Aaah don't worry, it's fine."** I said, still kind of sleepy.

" **Are you still hurt? Can you move? I was so worried when I saw you collapsing when you were pushed out of bonds!"** She said worrying way too much.

 **"I'm fine, really, you don't need to worry. I may not look like a tough guy but I can definitely take some solid hits."** I answered her, trying to calm her down.

 **"Oh well, that sounds better than I hoped for, I'm just glad you are feeling well ... say do you want to go out? That is if they let you out already."** She asked me.

 _Wait what? She wants to do something with me? I mean it isn't a date, just a friendly act but I'm still kind of nervous now. But I can't just turn her down, she saved me several times as well, I think im just overthinking this, as usual._

After I said that I would like to go out with her she asked for permission to take me outside as I was still pretty wobbly on my feet. When we got outside the weather was actually pretty nice, it was like a nice summer day, probably around 25 degrees. Since it was so warm, she decided that we should go and eat some ice cream, apparently that's something she really likes. As we arrived she wanted to sit outside to enjoy the warmth of the sunlight, which is something I gladly agreed to. After some time the waiter came to ask us what we would like to have.

 **"Hello, what would the young couple like to order?"** He said, making both of us blush madly.

 **"U-Uhm well I would like to have a coke and Banana-split pleaseee"** Ochako said trying to be not embarrased.

 **"Eeeh, I'd also like a coke but Forbidden Fudge Brownie please."** I said, also trying to hide my nervousness.

 **"Alright, this may take some time as our restaurant is quite filled today, I hope you don't mind."** He answered.

 **"Oh, it's no problem, we have enough time today as I just got out of the hospital."** I told him.

As he went to serve others, I looked at Ochako playing with her hair, out of nervousness as well I suppose.

 _Which was quite weird because she was usually so bright and cheerful, not caring about being alone with a boy like me or anyone at all. Maybe she was still worried about my injuries, but I wonder how long she waited for me to wake up. Hopefully I haven't missed out too much of school, I can't afford to fall behind of the others._

 **Uraraka POV:**

 _Aaah I don't know what to say, he probably thinks I'm being weird. I feel so weird around him now, I don't even know what changed. For some reason all I do is think about him, especially since his battle with Todoroki, he had me worrying to death. I should probably say something to lighten up the mood, afterall he IS still injured and probably wondering what happened after his fight._

 **"Sooo, you wanna know what happened after your fight with Todoroki?"** I asked him to start the conversation.

 **"Uh, sure but tell me first, how long was I out for?"** He asked me with concern on his face.

 **"Ah well, that's the thing that got me worried, around 3 days..."** I said, probably looking sad.

 **"WHAT?! That means I missed the final of the tournament didn't I?! Tell me who won that?"** He said, I could see how disappointed he was.

 **"As you can probably imagine it was Bakugo vs Todoroki in the final, the battle itself started off being quite interesting, both of them seemed to be on an equal level, sadly when both of them launched their final attacks Todoroki put out his fire, therefore he lost to Bakugo."** I explained to him.

After I told him that he started mumbling as usual, but I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. I could only grasp some words here and there, something about him not being able to help Todoroki as he wanted to. Also that he was amazed by Bakugos skill in combat, being able to be victories against the son of Endeavor.

Then, some time later the waiter arrived with our order and we immediately started eating as we were craving for something to cool down. I felt like burning up in that heat, it probably got even warmer than when we arrived here.

 _I also felt like I was burning because I was embrassased of being alone with Izuku, something definitely changed for me, am I really in love with him?! I never felt this way about any other person, so I don't quite know if this is what many people call love, maybe I should talk to the others girls about it. I remember that one time when Momo talked to me about a similar feeling she had towards Todoroki, I will definitely ask her later._

* * *

 **OKAY guys, this is my first chapter for this story, I hope I did alright and you enjoy reading this. By the way if you have any interesting ideas that I should try to include here then just tell me. I'm hoping for some reviews so I can improve sooner or later. Cya in the next chapter!**


	2. Bad news for our hero

**Welcome to the second chapter of my little story. So a review said that the bold letters aren't really fitting for the speech parts, therefore I decided to follow that advice since I don't really prefer the bold letters. With that I wish you to have fun with the chapter! :)**

* * *

So after their little "Date" Ochako and Izuku decided to go back to the hospital to check on his physical condition. As they waited in his hospital room they shared some glances at each other but didn't really say anything. Around 5 minutes later Recovery Girl and All Might came into the room to tell Izuku his results.

 **Ochako POV:**

"Hello Young Midoriya, Uraraka." Toshinori said politely.

"W-Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?" I asked him, confused about why he knew her name.

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you? It's me, **All Might**!" He said, blood spilling out of his mouth.

" **WHAT**?! Why ... do you look like **THAT**?" I almost screamed, now totally shocked by the news.

 _What happened to All Might?! I can't believe that he looks so weak, I really hope he can still protect us, after all we are still not real heroes. Well I shouldn't really jump to conclusions now, he will probably tell me what this is about..._

"Well I am sure that you ask yourself what happened. To answer that question in advance, some years ago I suffered a fatal injury that left me with a huge scar. Because of that I can't maintain my strong form for a longer period throughout the day." All Might answered, with a noticeable sad look in his eyes.

 _So thats how it is, makes sense if I think about it. But I wonder why he has such an eye on Izuku though. Aaah whatever, I probably won't know about it for some time, maybe Izuku could tell me if I ask him. For now I should really leave him alone though because he might need some rest, don't wanna annoy him._

"Now that you know this, I gotta speak to Izuku privately, if that's no problem." All Might said with an even more worrying look.

"Sure no problem, see you later Izuku!" I said, trying to ignore that look in his eye.

After that, Izuku, Recovery Girl and All Might were the only people that remained in the hospital room. As the door shut All Might looked at Izuku with a look that he had never seen before.

 **Izuku POV:**

"So Izuku, I got something to tell you that had me worried for the last couple of days, even before you battled with Todoroki." He told me and I already knew this wasn't good.

"I'm expecting it has something to do with the injuries I continue to get by using One For All?" I said, already guessing what it was about.

"Yes indeed. At first it was not as bad so I didn't I had to worry about that, but then your condition got worse as you completely decimated your bones by using your already broken fingers to shoot of those blasts to crush his ice..." All Might said to me.

 _No way... I didn't think it was that bad, but Recovery Girl can probably heal me right?! I thought that's what she does, until now it always worked, so why shouldn't it now?!_

"You might be thinking :,,Recovery Girl will heal me anyways'', but the problem is, if you keep using One For All the way you do it right now it will paralyze your arms because they can't handle the recoil." All Might said, taking my hopes away.

"B-But I don't think I can do anything then?! What am I supposed to do, all I have is this one chance to become a hero..." I tried to say, as my voice cracked.

"Honestly, there is one way, but I can't teach you that. You have to acquire another way of using One For All, you have to meet Gran Torino, my old teacher at UA" He told me, giving me advice.

 _Well this is ten times worse than I expected... but at least there is a way for me to fulfill my dream. But I wonder who that person is, either way I **CAN'T** give up now. I have to keep my spirit up, as I said before, I can't let the people down who put their trust in me!_

 **Overall POV:**

What Izuku and co. did not know is that Ochako heard most of the conversation and that she was actually crying. She was crying because she felt to bad for Izuku, the thought of him not being able to become a hero, she couldn't stand it. She remembered it clearly, the day Izuku saved her from the 0P robot in their entrance exam. From that day on she admired his guts and his spirit.

When she heard that the conversation was almost over she ran towards the bathroom, trying to wash away the stains of her tears so Izuku couldn't see that she cried for him. If he was to find out then she would probably die of embarrassment so she tried to evade it.

Izuku then came out of the room as he was released from the hospital after receiving the news. Even though he was still kind of sad he just wanted to meet up with Ochako again because every time he saw Ochako he was just feeling better and happier because of her cheerful nature. When Izuku couldn't find her, he began to search for her, although after some time she found her coming out of the bathroom.

When Ochako saw him she tried to act as natural as she could, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her he immediately saw the remaining stains on her cheeks, but he thought that he shouldn't ask why she cried or even mention it. As they walked out of the hospital hall Ochako offered Izuku to help him get home because he still didn't seem to be comfortable.

As they arrived at his home Ochako gave him a deep hug, Izuku who didn't expect that obviously was the first to blush, but instead of backing away he also gave in. He was happily accepting this warmth, he needed it after the bad news he received. And before Izuku opened the door, he took one more turn to say that he was happy to have her and that he looks forward to see her again tomorrow.

When his mother saw him the first thing she did was cry because she saw his injuries, but he quickly assured her that it was fine. He then proceeded to go up to his room and think about what he said to Ochako, he didn't even know why he said these words, but for some reason he didn't really mind.

* * *

Soooo, this chapter I tried to take the advice of not using bold letters for every speech, I hope this makes it more enjoyable. I also tried out to use the Overall POV the first time, if it sucks then just leave me a review so I won't use it again. Until then, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
